Thankful For You
by kikiskorner
Summary: Joe and Brett don't have much, but they have each other.  AU Slash Joe Hennig/Brett DiBiase


Joe lets out a soft breath as he heads up to the apartment. It's a small apartment, way too small for two people, but at least he's with Brett. He steps inside and closes the door behind him. Too bad Brett won't be home from school for another hour. Not that either of them would be up for anything. Joe wishes he could give Brett a better life than this. This is certainly not the way he envisioned their life. But this is it. He's a struggling writer who works full time…if you can really call it that…at the newspaper. Brett goes to school full time on top of working at the local grocery store full time. Joe wishes Brett didn't have to work. He wishes he could just simply let Brett go to school. But they both know he needs to.

In the last six months, they've barely seen each other. When they do, it's usually want Brett comes homes from school to change and go straight to work. And then Joe's usually in bed when Brett gets home from the store. When they do happen to be home together for a night, they're both too exhausted to do anything. He can't remember the last time they actually had sex. It certainly hasn't been recently. Brett's birthday was in March and they hadn't even made it to dinner having both fallen asleep on the couch. His birthday was in October and they were both working…all day. Valentine's Day? It's possible they had sex then. Joe honestly can't remember, which means it has definitely been too long.

After flipping the television on and turning on the hockey game, Joe walks into the kitchen to find something they can have for dinner. He lets out a heavy breath as he looks through the freezer. He'd love to be able to simply order out, but they did that the other night so it's not in the budget for tonight. Rubbing the back of his neck, Joe lets out yet another sigh. It looks like it's going to be soup and sandwiches for them again. Unless…Joe opens the fridge, smiling when he sees that they have fixings for tacos.

The door opens a short time later and Joe walks out of the kitchen. He smiles when he sees Brett kicking his shoes off. Brett slips out of his coat, hanging it on the hook beside Joe's coat.

"Hey Monkey," Joe says.

Brett turns and smiles widely. "Hi Joey." He walks over, letting Joe pull him into a tight hug.

Joe kisses the top of Brett's head. "You look so tired."

Brett laughs a little. "Must be because I am tired."

Joe pulls back enough to look at Brett. "You should call off tonight. You look ready to pass out, Brett."

Brett shakes his head. "I can't. We're already short three tonight. Can't afford to be short another one."

Joe sighs and kisses Brett. "You are working too hard."

"Maybe, but what else am I supposed to do?" Brett slides his arms around Joe's neck. "I'm fine, I really am. I promise that if it gets too bad that I'll take a day off. But tonight is not that night."

Joe nods. "Come on. Dinner is ready."

"I can smell. I keep forgetting we actually had the stuff to make tacos." Brett kisses Joe gently before heading into the kitchen.

Joe follows him and gets his own plate ready. They both sit down on the couch, Brett leaning against him. "How was school?" Joe asks.

Brett shrugs. "Okay," he answers. "Getting tired of the one girl in my macro class. I swear she's going to get us all in trouble one of these days."

"Your professor knows it's her though, right?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't care."

Joe feels horrible for Brett, knowing how stressed this class has caused him. "It's almost over. A couple more weeks."

"Thank God. Why didn't you talk me out of going back to school?"

Joe laughs softly. "Have you ever tried talking you out of doing something? It's impossible. Besides, I think it's great you went back. Yeah, I wish some things were different, but it could definitely be worse."

"I suppose. At least we're together." Brett looks up at Joe as best as he can. "Think we'll ever actually get to spend more than twenty minutes together?"

"I sure hope so. We have Christmas coming at least."

Brett nods. "Too far away." He pouts as he looks at the TV again.

Joe kisses the top of his head. "It'll be here before you know it."

"I sure hope so." Brett finishes his tacos before sitting up. He looks at Joe and smiles at him. "You know that I love you, right?"

Joe nods. "Of course I do." He pulls Brett over and kisses him. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes. Just don't forget. No matter what I say about anything, I will always love you."

"I know." Joe kisses him again, this time with a little more force behind it. It's a kiss they've been lacking lately. And it's obviously one they both needed. "It'll all get better, I promise. And you know that I don't back down on my promises."

Brett grins. "I know. I should go change." He kisses Joe again before standing up.

"Leave your plate, I'll get it."

"Thank you." Brett leans down to kiss him before heading down to their bedroom.

Joe lets out a soft breath as he watches Brett walk out. One of these days they'll be able to just sit here and relax together. Well, hopefully they'll have a better place at that point. He doesn't even care if it's another apartment. It just needs to be better and bigger than this place. But for now this place is serving its purpose.

Brett walks back in a few minutes later. "Okay, I'm out of here," he says.

Joe smiles sadly. "Soon we'll have this time together."

Brett's smile sooths Joe. "Of course we will." He leans down and kisses Joe. "I love you and I'll see you soon. Don't wait up."

"Even if I tried, I'd fall asleep." Joe watches Brett grab his nametag. "Bye, Monkey."

"Bye, Joey." Brett kisses him one last time before heading out.

Joe smiles as he rubs the back of his neck. He's thankful he has someone like Brett. It's Brett who keeps Joe sane. If it weren't for him, Joe wouldn't have anything to strive for in his life.

He stands up and takes their dirty dishes into the kitchen. After cleaning everything up, Joe turns out all the lights to head to their bedroom. Maybe he'll get lucky and he'll actually be able to write tonight. He changes into a t-shirt and pair of shorts before sitting against the headboard and pulling his laptop onto his lap. He flips the TV on, not that they get very many stations, but the news is better than the silence.

After spending a couple hours finally getting some writing out, Joe sets his laptop to the side. He slides down lower on the pillows and takes a deep breath. He could get dressed and head to the grocery store to see Brett, but he knows that isn't a good idea.

Joe must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing he knows is Brett lying beside him. He throws a look at the clock and sighs. It's after two. Brett's been home for a while. Joe shifts, being careful not to wake Brett up. He turns over and slides his arm around Brett, with his left leg over Brett's right. He settles in, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Brett's head. This is definitely worth everything they have to do to scrape by.

Joe wakes up the next morning in the same position he had fallen back asleep in. He smiles at the fact that Brett is actually still in bed with him. Normally Brett would have been awake and working on homework. And while Joe would never want to take away from Brett's studies, it's nice to be able to wake up with him boyfriend beside him. When Brett shifts, Joe pulls back enough to let Brett turn toward him. Brett smiles at him.

"Morning," he says.

"Morning," Joe says. He leans in and kisses Brett.

"You fell asleep with your computer on the bed again."

"I know. I'm sorry." Joe slides his fingers through Brett's hair. "What time do you have to be at school today?"

"Ten. First class was canceled."

"Which means I get to hold you longer."

Brett laughs softly as Joe wraps his arms around him. "Not much longer. You still have to go to work."

Joe groans. "I quit."

"No, you can't quit." Brett kisses Joe as Joe starts to pull back. "How's the writing coming?"

Joe sighs and shrugs. "I actually wrote last night. First time in a month that I didn't erase anything. We'll see how long that lasts."

Brett grins. "Can I read?"

"No. Not until it's finished." Joe smiles when Brett groans. He knows what Brett's thinking right now. "It'll get finished."

"Try making it when I'm still capable of understanding what I'm reading."

Joe laughs softly. "You got it. I should go shower." He kisses Brett before sitting up. "When you're done with this semester we need to take a day just for us. I don't care if we just sit in our living room all day. We just need to be together."

"I think that's a great idea."

Joe walks into the bedroom again after showering. He dresses quietly since Brett had fallen back to sleep. He knows his younger lover needs a few extra minutes of sleep. And who is he to deny that? Joe stops what he's doing and turns around. Today, it needs to be today. He walks over and climbs back onto the bed.

"Brett, you up?" he asks.

Brett simply groans. "Go to work."

"I need you to be up." Joe slides his hand up and down Brett's back. "I need to ask you something."

"Then ask."

"Will you look at me at least?" Joe grins when Brett sighs heavily and turns his head toward him.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Good, now what's up? You're going to be…"

"Marry me?"

Brett stares at him. "Wh…what?" He pushes himself up so he's kneeling in front of Joe. "Are you sure? Are you serious? I mean…"

"Brett, I love you. You are my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You make me so happy. I have never been happier."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." He throws his arms around Joe's neck. "I love you."

Joe kisses him. "Love you. I think we should stay home today."

"I think that's a good idea." Brett pulls Joe down on top of him.

Joe laughs before kissing him. This is the best day ever. He's not completely surprised that Brett had said yes. But he hadn't known it would feel this amazing. They may not have the money for the things they want. But they have everything they need in each other. Joe's beyond thankful for what he has.


End file.
